


隔夜寻仇

by shinrayokugo



Category: Black Survival (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:54:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23006764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinrayokugo/pseuds/shinrayokugo
Summary: 老年特工返校记。





	隔夜寻仇

受法国的影响，俄罗斯的大学最近也开始开设特工情报学，呼吁在职特工重回校园接受更好的培训。从露米娅出来的亚历克斯正好想休息一阵子便申请了。  
他在做特工之前也是个寻常的年轻人，不寻常的地方可能是比较聪明，成绩名列前茅，特长多，学东西也快，于是还没毕业就被特殊组织招揽了，每天到学校以外的地方接受体能和脑力的培训，逐渐就变成了现在这副穿衣显瘦脱衣显壮看着不强发狠还是哥哥的人类奇迹体质。  
重返校园于他而言像一场宣布回归的仪式。亚历克斯满怀期待回到校园，摘下墨镜，穿回普通的polo衫牛仔裤，在教室第三排掐着手表等讲师来上课。这不直到JP插着裤袋进来，并且还走上讲台，亚历克斯才觉得这是一场糟糕的体验。  
“听得懂当练练中文听力，听不懂自己问人或者找同传哈。”JP毫不客气地坐下，揣出一个闪存盘，口若悬河，北京话夹着英文讲课。JP的专业水平确实很强，亚历克斯开头也有跑神，后来节奏实在太快也没能一心二用，起初以为会有眼神接触，结果他男朋友专业得很，全程聚精会神盯着眼前的电脑屏幕，提问也没有，点名也没有，有人问问题也不看眼是谁，直到下课铃响，有人堵住他。  
“王老师，我有个问题。”亚历克斯捧着笔记，看似疑惑的样子：“你在这边租的手机号码是多少啊？”  
“王老师很忙的，忙着喝俄罗斯可乐吃俄罗斯披萨看俄罗斯辣妹，希望有些学生能够自己力所能及地解决问题，我课上讲的技巧不是左耳进右耳出的吧？”当然JP也是用自己的方式知道亚历克斯的下落的，出岛以后他俩回到了各自的国家，掰弯彼此是一回事，未来是另一回事，JP不喜欢等就来上课了。  
“那我请老师晚上上我公寓吃饭。”亚历克斯跟着JP：“老师要是愿意现在就可以随我去买菜。”  
JP揉揉鼻子，心想这小子也没那么金鱼脑：“那你顺带同老师去租台手机吧。”  
时代变了，现在特工有个男朋友也不是件不能被接受的事了。亚历克斯在厨房忙的工夫，JP把他租的校外公寓转了一圈，冷清又沉闷，想想他对象，不喜欢烟和酒，不爱打电动，没有特别的爱好，每天的生活只有桌子上一堆堆的书，JP打了个冷颤，亚历克斯这款闷骚当初怎么把自己掰弯的？  
他也记不清楚，他俩属于莫名其妙来电的那种，亚历克斯什么都会，但偏喜欢和JP擅长的路线撞在一起，碰撞多了火花也出来了。JP也说不上亚历克斯比美女好在哪里，但心思放出去就收不回来了，亚历克斯不偏不倚可以称为恋人。  
饭桌上体贴地放了罐JP不可能喝腻的可乐，碟子里的牛排都切好了。亚历克斯平时只是似笑非笑，今天眼睛都笑弯了，看来和年纪比自己小的老师谈恋爱还是挺刺激的？  
聊什么都能聊，JP就和他聊高中的事，于是亚历克斯也和他聊大学的事：“你的作业得再靠谱一些，搞点论文啥的。”亚历克斯想起今早王老师什么也没布置。  
“写论文顶什么用处，sci-hub就是我做的，但让你们搞个差不多受众的作业太难了。”他没有系统地学习过，计算机这些都是靠着不错的底子在骇客联盟里摸索的，科班出身都没他玩得溜，让他用科班的方式去教授知识很不现实。  
“之前我有朋友还抨击那些推荐sci-hub的人不尊重知识产权，说不过是骇客的所作所为。”亚历克斯没有看不起的意思，但这话放在JP那边确实不怎么好听，就见JP起身要走了，手里还不忘顺一瓶可乐。  
亚历克斯懂得察言观色，说了好些好听的话，然而JP都没有给予回应，他在在门口看他换鞋，一长条又瘦削，总觉得会被俄罗斯的酒鬼找茬。于是没打算友好说再见的JP被亚历克斯围住：“原来想用亲吻来结束这个晚上的，”久违地接吻让JP的呼吸急促了一些，亚历克斯眷恋地说：“当然现在也付诸实践了，王老师。”  
他一切尽在掌握之中的神情让JP想挫他一顿，有本事就把我扛进去吧，JP心里骂，这事还是完不了。虽然冒着粉红色的气泡，但总归冒着气，隔夜仇有还是得有，不然追到俄罗斯的面子不是很挂得住。小王老师散步回教师公寓，他的男朋友兼男学生隔着三米在后面跟着，月光照得两个人的影子叠在一起，他想起在露米娅修电脑的夜晚，也是他走在前头，亚历克斯在后抵挡其他人，心也柔软了几分。  
前头的人进了门以后没消失，转过头来瞪后面的那一个。  
JP的公寓其实也没有多很多烟火气息，要说突出特点就是极乱，亚历克斯趁他洗澡随意收拾了一下，主人便也把他推进浴室。  
第一天的重返校园生活以躺在讲师的床上结束，亚历克斯惬意地掏着耳朵，困意袭来，他懒懒地唤爱人关灯。  
“关一次五十块。”任性的人说是这么说，暗黑还是马上布满了空间，有人钻进特工先生的怀里。

END


End file.
